Milk and Honey
by TocoGirlHills
Summary: The story of Kim Pil Suk, Jason, Yoon Baek Hee, Lee Seunghyun Song Sam Dong , and Go Hye Sung. It is the sequel to "After the Concert", and it is set after the engagement of Baek Hee and Seunghyun. It follows each of them through their life-changing events.
1. The Wedding

She looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress, and I couldn't wait to make her my bride. Sure, maybe I wasn't supposed to see the bride's dress before the wedding, but I couldn't help but to peek into her dressing room a few times.

"Seunghyun-ah," someone called my name from behind me. I knew who it was without even turning around. Go Hye Mi.

"Ye?" I answered. I was so thankful to her. Hye Mi was the one who encouraged me to propose to Baek Hee, she was the one who set up our whole wedding, and she was the one who kept my secret. She was the only one who knew the secret that changed my life.

"No peeking at the bride before the ceremony! Besides, you need to go and change too, remember? The wedding is in only an hour!" She pushed me lightly into the direction of my dressing room before hurrying back to Baek Hee.

"Wait. Hye Mi-ah," I said, stopping her. She turned around to face me with a questioning look. We hadn't talked about her knowing my secret, but I knew we would have to at some point. She knew it too.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Ye?"

But now just wasn't the time to talk about it. It would have to be another day. "Thank you." Then I turned and walked to my own dressing room, where Jin Guk and Jason sat, waiting for me.

Jason stood up as soon as he saw me walk into the room. "Lee Seunghyun! Where have you been? Jin Guk and I got scolded because we didn't know where you were." Jason then turned his glare to Jin Guk before sitting back down. "Your crazy wife…"

Jin Guk just chuckled and handed Seunghyun's suit to him. "Here. It's ready."

I smiled at him and took the suit. The two of them just sat there as I stood, waiting for them to leave. I cleared my throat after a few minutes, hoping they would get the hint. I couldn't undress in front of Jin Guk and Jason because they would see the scar on my back from the surgery.

It was a long, permanent, pink scar that traveled from the back of my neck to my hip. I had to lie to Baek Hee and tell her that it had been a scar from when I fell off my bike as a young boy.

Jason noticed me just standing there and grinned. "Ah, you're too shy to undress in front of us?" He clucked his tongue a few times before laughing. "Yah! What are you going to do tonight with Baek Hee then?"

I narrowed my eyes and threw one of the couch pillows at him. "Shut up! Baek Hee's already seen me naked – "

Both Jason and Jin Guk were staring at me now. They jumped up and came up to me. "When did this happen?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

I ignored them and backed up so that I could start undressing. If they asked about the scar, I would just tell them the same thing that I told Baek Hee. I stripped down to my underwear and began putting my suit on.

Jason and Jin Guk had settled down now, and they weren't paying any attention to me. I quickly finished dressing – and right in time – before Hye Mi walked in.

Jason jumped up and blocked her from entering the room completely. "Yah! How can you just walk in like that? This is the men's dressing room!"

Hye Mi pushed Jason from in front of her, and she checked all of our suits. Then she smiled and checked something off her clipboard. "Great. Honey, you and Jason go and wait for Pil Suk and me by the main door. Seunghyun-ah, you go and wait by the altar with the priest." We all nodded that we understood. "Go!" She yelled when we didn't walk out of the room fast enough.

I walked inside the main room and stood beside the priest, who was opening his Bible. He noticed me fidgeting and smiled. "You nervous?"

"A little," I admitted with a smile of my own. It wasn't the wedding or even the marriage that I was worrying about. It was the fear of Baek Hee hating me if she ever found out about my secret.

The priest just chuckled and went on with setting up his things. "Don't worry. I've known Baek Hee since she was a teenager. Sometimes she's a little misguided, but she's a good girl."

I thought about what he said and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm not worried about marrying her. I just don't want to lose her."

The priest then turned to me with a bigger smile. "I've only known you for a while, Seunghyun-ah, but you're a good guy. Baek Hee is happy. I know you two will work through any obstacles that stand in your way."

"Thank you, priest, chincha."

**POV CHANGE**

I was sweating, and it was starting to ruin my freshly done makeup. Pil Suk, for the third time, sighed heavily before carefully dabbing at my sweat with a dry towel.

"You have to stop sweating! If Hye Mi sees you ruining your makeup, she'll lose it!" She sighed again, and she turned to the mirror to finish her own makeup. "What are you so nervous about? You look beautiful, the room looks beautiful, and you're marrying the man of your dreams."

I nodded and smiled shakily at her reflection. "You're right. But I can't help it. What if something goes wrong?"

Pil Suk only rolled her eyes. "Like what? Hye Mi made sure everything was perfect. And you already know that if something goes wrong, Hye Mi will go crazy on whoever made a mistake."

We both laughed, knowing that Hye Mi worked her butt off to make everything right. Pil Suk had also let me know that Hye Mi made sure that everything was perfect the night of Seunghyun's proposal as well.

"Which is why nothing will go wrong," Hye Mi added, walking in.

I know it was stupid, but sometimes I still felt a tinge of jealousy. Hye Mi was beautiful. I was the one in the elegant white dress, but Hye Mi – standing in her soft pink, knee-length bridesmaid's dress – made the room light up.

She looked up from her clipboard, putting it down on one of the tables. She studied me for a moment before smiling. I don't know how she knew, but she did. "Don't worry," she said. "Everyone will be looking at you. You look absolutely beautiful."

I wanted to run up to her and hug her. She had gotten so soft since marrying Jin Guk, which made everyone else happy. She was still feisty, but usually she tried to hold it back. I felt like hugging her, thanking her for everything – for the millionth time – but she would have scolded me for messing up my dress and makeup.

Hye Mi glanced at the clock on the wall and grinned. "It's time! Pil Suk, go and stand with Jason. He and Jin Guk are already waiting by the door."

Pil Suk did as she was told, and Hye Mi closed the door behind her. She pulled out three small shopping bags from the wardrobe by the door and came back to me.

"You're almost ready." I was about to ask her what else I needed, but she didn't give me a chance. "First, something old."

Hye Mi pulled a small jewelry case out of one of the bags, and when she opened it, I saw a small, silver barrette. It didn't look old at all; it was very beautiful and shiny.

"That's old?" I asked.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Yeah. I was at an antique shop last week with Jin Suk. Of course, I cleaned it, and I had a jewelry store put in some rhinestones, but it still counts." She pinned it carefully into my hair. "Your dress counts as the new because I'm the one that picked it out for you."

I giggled at her logic and nodded, allowing her to continue.

"Something borrowed," She said as she pulled out a beautiful white veil.

My jaw dropped opened, and, for a moment, I was stunned into silence. "Hye Mi-ah, you said that you couldn't find the right veil – "

"I lied. I wore this one when Jin Guk and I eloped. It didn't match my dress quite right because our wedding was rushed, but I made sure that your dress would match it perfectly. Of course, I'll want it back, but you can borrow it today." She grinned as she pinned it into my hair.

I glanced at the mirror and almost cried. The veil did match my dress perfectly. Not only that, but it also made the barrette look even better. I knew that Hye Mi was doing all this to make up for her own wedding, but I knew that she was also doing it because she wanted me to be happy.

Finally, she reached into the last bag and pulled out another jewelry case. This one was larger than the one that held the barrette. Hye Mi opened it and revealed the beautiful blue earrings that were inside. She didn't say anything this time; she just replaced the earrings I had on with the blue ones.

I wanted to thank her again, to hug her, but I couldn't. I felt tears start to come into my eyes. Hye Mi looked up and frowned. "Baek Hee-yah, I told you not to ruin your makeup." She sighed quietly before smiling again. "And don't say thank you again. I just wanted to make sure that your wedding was perfect." She took my hand and pulled me towards the door. "Now, come on. It's time to start."

**POV CHANGE**

The room was completely filled with people I knew, people I didn't really know, and people I wasn't supposed to know – the people that were in Baek Hee, Jin Guk, Jason, Pil Suk…and Sam Dong's class at Kirin Arts High School.

The music started, and I took a deep breath. The priest pat me on the back once and turned his attention towards the door as everyone else in the room had.

The doors opened, and Jason and Pil Suk walked out, just like they did at the rehearsal. I smiled and continued to watch as Jin Guk and Hye Mi came next. They were dressed the same as Jason and Pil Suk, and they were shining brightly, like the happiest couple, as if it were their own wedding.

This was it. Everyone stood up as the traditional music began to play. Hye Mi, Pil Suk, Jason and Jin Guk were now standing at the altar with the priest and me. I stretched my neck a bit, anticipating Baek Hee's arrival.

There she was. She had on a beautiful, white dress that fell to her feet gracefully. The dress showed her figure perfectly while still making her look innocent. She had on sparkling jewelry, and a beautiful white veil that reached her back. She was beautiful. I could almost hear the people in the room gasp at her beauty.

Every step Baek Hee took towards me made my smile bigger, and by the time she was by my side, I just couldn't stop smiling at her. She was smiling back at me, just as big, but she also had tears in her eyes. Not sad tears but happy tears. She was happy, and for that, I was happy.

**POV CHANGE **

I hardly paid attention as the priest talked. I didn't even think when I said my vows or when Seunghyun said his. I was too busy staring into his eyes, his familiar eyes.

He's always seemed so familiar to me. As if we had been childhood friends that found each other in adulthood. That was one thing that always made me love him. We were so familiar with each other. The tears kept trying to spill out of my eyes, but I kept holding them back.

I didn't even hear it when the priest told Seunghyun to kiss me. But suddenly, I was in Seunghyun's arms, being kissed passionately. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. I couldn't hear all of our friends clapping happily for us. I couldn't remember what was happening. I couldn't even feel the floor underneath my feet anymore.

There was only Seunghyun and I, kissing.


	2. The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyemi, Baekhee, Jinguk, Hyesung, Samdong, Jason, Pilsuk, or the other Dream High characters, BUT I do own this story, the babies, and Woohyun!**

**Author's Note: Okay, PLEASE do not hate me! How long has it been? All I can say is…the summer made me extremely busy. Maybe not extremely, but I was busy. ANYWAY if you check my profile bio, you will find the date of when the next chapter of Milk and Honey will be released! Yay!**

**Katty – Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you found it too!**

**TaecZy – You'll find out soon! Thank you for reviewing!**

**KyeoptaYeonie – Always thank you for faithfully reviewing! Yes, I pictured Baekhee looking really beautiful too! You'll find out soon!**

The reception was absolutely beautiful. I was extremely envious of Baek Hee, and seeing how beautiful her wedding and reception was made me regret not getting Hye Mi to organize my wedding.

Everyone was now either eating or dancing. Jason and I were on the dance floor, dancing amongst the other couples. I kept sneaking peaks over to Baek Hee and Seunghyun or to Hye Mi and Jin Guk. They all looked so happy. I remember when Jason and I used to look like that, when we used to be happy.

Well, we were still happy, but we weren't like we used to be. I felt Jason grow distant, but I couldn't figure out why he was acting this way. I thought that maybe I was doing something wrong…until I got a call from _her_.

I looked up to Jason to see if his mind was somewhere else as well. Not only was his mind somewhere else but his eyes were too. Jason was glancing at another girl, who was sitting down eating alone. I didn't know her personally, but I knew that she was an actress that Baek Hee knew.

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat, hoping to get Jason to look back at me, but he didn't seem to notice it at all. His eyes weren't on the same girl, but they were now on another girl on the other side of the dance floor. I saw the girl send a small smile to Jason, and I instantly got mad.

I pulled myself out of Jason's arms, and I walked off the dance floor, towards the door. I felt like going to talk to Hye Mi and Baek Hee, but I wouldn't interrupt either of them on this special day.

As soon as I was out the door, someone pulled me to a stop by my hand. Jason. He turned me around, and I could see that he was confused about the whole situation. "Pil Suk-ah…what's wrong? Kenchana?"

I pulled my hand from Jason's, still angry with him. I sighed and shook my head at him. "No, I'm not. Jason, what's going on?"

Jason frowned and stared at me. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. You haven't explained anything to me."

I sighed again and rolled my eyes. "I got a call from _Hanna_."

"Hanna?" Jason raised an eyebrow then smiled. "Hanna! Really? What did she say? Wow, how did she get our number?"

I stared at him. So, he knew who _Hanna _was. "Who is _Hanna_? You never told me about anybody named Hanna, Jason." My arms were now crossed over my chest.

Jason frowned and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I didn't? Hanna is just one of the dancers that I used to work with before she moved to Japan. She's one of the best." His smile came back, and I thought I saw a spark to his eyes. "What did she say?"

I sighed once more – apparently that was all I was capable of tonight. "She said that she wanted to meet you _again_ and go to lunch…when did you meet with her?"

At this, Jason looked shocked, as if he hadn't expected me to ask him that, as if I had caught him off guard. "Well, I –"

The tears started to build up, on the edge of falling. I held them in and shook my head at Jason. "I can't believe you!" I didn't wait for him to explain; I just ran out and kept running.

**POV CHANGE**

"Okay, everybody! It's time for the lovely bride to throw her bouquet!" Hye Mi yelled from the center of the dance floor.

She pulled Baek Hee to the center and moved out of the way, standing over to the side with Jin Guk Oppa. I ran over to the crowd of girls, and I squeezed my way to the center front. The girls behind me complained, but I didn't care about that.

"Okay, girls, ready?" Baek Hee asked excitedly.

_Come on, Baek Hee Unnie_, I thought, trying to make her hear my thoughts, _Remember all the times you helped Hye Mi Unnie babysit me?_

I kept my eyes focused on the bouquet. Baek Hee turned her back to us, bent over a little, then threw the bouquet behind her as high as she could get it. I took a deep breath then jumped into the air. There were other girls jumping too, but this bouquet wasn't meant for them; it was mine. As soon as I felt my hands curl around it, I snatched it down to the ground with me, yelling happily.

The audience clapped, and the other girls, though they congratulated me, gave me jealous looks. Baek Hee came up and hugged me. "Great job, Hye Sung-ah! Take care of that for me, will you?" She gestured to the bouquet with a smile.

"Aren't I supposed to give it back to you?" I asked with confusion.

Baek Hee seemed to think to herself for a moment. "Let's make a deal. You hold onto mine for now, and then, when _you_ get married and get your own bouquet, you'll give it back." She smiled at me again, hugged me once more, and then went off to find Seunghyun.

I grinned and hugged the pretty, white, synthetic flowers close to me. I looked out to the dance floor to see people dancing again. Baek Hee and Seunghyun looked extremely happy, as they should – It was their wedding day, after all. A little ways away, I saw my sister, Hye Mi, and Jin Guk Oppa dancing happily as well. They'd been even happier after Hye Mi gave birth to cute little Sanghyun.

The happiness that I had felt a moment ago dwindled away. I realized now why I wanted the bouquet so much. Because it was a sign that I was going to get happily married one day. I realized that I wanted this – what Hye Mi and Baek Hee had: a handsome and caring man who could take care of me.

I sighed and went to the balcony. The doors to the balcony were open, but no one was outside because of the sudden chill. I shivered a bit and looked out over the edge. The view of the city was absolutely beautiful.

As I glanced up at the sky, I noticed a shooting star. I grinned, jumping up and down, and then I closed my eyes. _I wish I had a boyfriend like Seunghyun or Jin Guk._ I opened my eyes and sighed dreamily.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" someone asked behind me.

I shivered again before answering – could the star already be answering my wish? – and the person put his jacket around my shoulders. "Ye, it is beautiful. Thank you."

I turned to the person and smiled. He was very handsome, he was tall, he seemed to be around the same age as me, and he was famous. "I like the view too. I didn't think anyone else would come out here because of the chill." His voice was deep, not as deep as an adult's, but too deep for a teenage boy.

He was the boy that played Baek Hee's little brother in her first movie, the movie that Sam Dong set up for her. He had been in many other movies, and many dramas, as well as variety shows.

I nodded, feeling my face turn red – not because of embarrassment, but because of the wind against my face. Well, I blushed for both reasons. "How long were you out here?"

"Most of the reception. Everyone here has a date, and it felt too lovey dovey, don't you think? So, I came out here to get away from it all." He paused as he looked out to the view again. When he looked back at me, he gave me a breathtaking smile. "I'm Han Woohyun."

"Annyeong, Woohyun Oppa. I knew who you were; you're pretty famous, you know." I laughed a little. "I'm Go Hye Sung."

His eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Ah! You're Hye Mi's little sister. Beauty must run in the family then." He copied my little laugh, and he smiled a little smile. "Well, Hye Sung-ah…do you want to dance?"

**Yes, in case you guys didn't know, I'm adding Hyesung to this story! She's all grown up (well, she's a teen) by this time, and she should have a chance to shine too! Anyway, the stories are setting place now! Yay! Remember, check my profile bio for information on when the next chapter will be released! Love you all!**

**Kpop Song of this chapter: Lovey Dovey – T-ARA**

**~Toco**


End file.
